


I Want I Want

by vitrine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, unrequited crush maybe ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a crush can be exhausting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want I Want

Yugyeom’s crushes changes as fast as his hairstyle. His latest crush is Jackson--not necessarily a good or bad thing. Jackson makes people fall in love with him all the time.

 

The difference between Yugyeom and other people is that his infatuation isn’t noticeable. Not because Yugyeom is savvy and knows how to keep his cool, but because he flusters and blushes easily at affection in general.  No one will bat an eye if Yugyeom’s face drips pink when Jackson hugs him from behind. No one will question why Yugyeom has to look shyly at the ground if Jackson holds his hand, does quirky fanservice with him, or if Jackson lays his head on Yugyeom’s lap because it’s comfortable.

 

Yugyeom appreciates his ‘obvious-not-obvious’ feelings. It makes crushing hard on one of his hyungs a bit easier. (God, he hates to think back to his crush on JB and how BamBam had said one night, “ _You know, sometimes it looks like you_ really _like Jaebum-hyung a lot, haha._ ”)

 

“Yugyeom-ie.” Jackson pokes Yugyeom’s cheeks, staring questioningly at the boy’s far-off look. They’re filming a short segment for GOT2DAY, and Yugyeom can’t remember what they’re supposed to talk about.

 

“. . . Huh?” he utters, noticing that Jackson’s hand is now gripping his knee firmly. Sometimes the way Jackson looks at him--eyes unblinking, an eyebrow slightly arched like he knows what’s up--concerns Yugyeom.  It also doesn’t help that Jackson’s hand slides up his leg, squeezing Yugyeom’s thigh for a moment, before retreating back to Jackson’s lap.

 

“Focus, Browny,” Jackson says, smiling.

 

Yugyeom wonders if anyone notices how his face is set on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
